Well, I'll be darned
by Ice WaterFire
Summary: Isabella cofesses to Phineas about her feelings. Things get awkward after that.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I ll be darned: Chapter 1

It s not that he did not want this. Then again, it wasn t what he wanted. Phineas could only look at her as if she s an alien. He was obviously surprised. Right here, in front of him stood one of his closest friend, who supposedly just confessed to him.

This was definitely not what she wanted. Isabella never imagined Phineas to react like this. She thought he likes her too. But here he was, looking at her like she s E.T. or something. She nervously played with her fingers, afraid to look at him.

The silence was unbearable on both sides. If they could, they would probably be banging their heads on the walls or something. If not, a car would work just as well.

Phineas! Linda yelled for her son. He had been out for quite a long time and dinner was already set.

Uh K So, I ll be off then KMeet you tomorrow K Phineas managed to utter before going back to his home.  
>Bye, Isabella whispered while watching him leave. After that, she walked across the streets to her house.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'll be darned:Chapter 2

They weren't keen when the next day approached. Why? It was Monday, which meant school, which meant meeting each other. Phineas and Isabella sighed for the thousandth time. Usually, the latter would be all smiles while fixing her pink bow on top of her head. Phineas just stood in front of the mirror. All this sighing was consuming his energy. But there was someone who was even more irritated: Ferb. The green haired boy was not appreciating the sighs, more or less his brother's outlook.  
>Phineas' T-shirt was inside out, his hair messier than the usual and his socks were different. Though Ferb KNEW the 'wrecked' Phineas was caused by Izzy, he just couldn't finger what. This side of his brother only came out when it concerned the girl across the street.<p>

After breakfast, the brothers left for school. Phineas stepped one foot out and he faced the dreaded moment. Isabella and the gang were heading towards his home. Isabella was just as uncomfortable as the triangle head but her mouth soon burst into uncontrollable laughter. Buford and Baljeat followed suit. Phineas looked at them, confused.  
>"Oh Phineas, you may like to go in and change." Ferb said after seeing the situation. He had forgotten to tell Phineas before.<p>

On the way to school, the platypus owner and chihuaha owner were feeling awkward alright. "So Phineas, how's Perry?" Isabella asked Phineas.  
>"Fine." The boy answered.<br>"How about Linda? And Lawrence?" "Fine."

Phineas had to admit he sounded cold. It just he didn't know what to do or say for the matter. He wished Izzy never confessed...what she felt...for him. Then maybe today would be normal. Maybe today they would be laughing at some random joke they found in the internet. But here they were, acting like two people who just met. Not that strangers would know about Perry or even his parents.

The one who was having the hardest time, though, was not the two teenagers but rather the boy's brother. Ferb may never actually speak more than two lines a day but he loathed the silence. The bully and his victim never talked much in the morning so it was pretty quiet. Ferb groaned. These people were driving him crazy!

* * *

><p>I forgot to say this won't be in the summer holidays and they're all teenagers now. Probably 16 or something like that. You can decide that. lol And thanks for all those comments. Made me super happy. Sorry this is not very Phinbella centered.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'll be darned: Chapter 3

Phineas' P.O.V.  
>The whole day passed by slowly. And it did matter 'cause Izzy filled my mind the whole time. During Woodshop, I nearly sculpted her face out of wood! I'm glad Ferb was there to remind me about our theme park project. We thought we should build a miniature one before building the real one this summer. I couldn't concentrate for the next half hour!<p>

My stomach was churning and the energy in my body went 'shoosh'. It was English next. It wasn't the boring grammar or the head spinning dramas that we had to do. The name has two words,nine syllables and nineteen words. You can guess the rest.

I walked slowly to my seat. It was 3 desks to the window and on the third row, in front of Ferb and next to Isabella. By the time I arrived, Ferb already took out his books and got ready for the lesson. This dude is fast. (Or maybe I'm slow.) Izzy was sitting on her seat while talking to Adyson. She was grinning from ear to ear. I wondered what happened. Normally, my mouth would automatically open and ask but today it was naturally shut.

Ms Henry entered the room after the bell rang. She quickly announced,"Class, we'll be performing a play at the end of this semester."  
>"What play are we going to perform?" Hailey asked from the first row.<br>"You'll be choosing so I'd like you to tell me your choice tomorrow. Now, stand up everyone."  
>"Miss, why? We haven't done anything wrong!" Daniella voiced out.<br>"No, you have to greet me first, don't you? Now, stand up!" Ms Henry replied. A few boys snickered at that.

Soon after we sat down, we were told to take out our grammar books. Sadly, today was one of those drab days where we passed the lesson by doing some revision exercisses and all. We did exercises 1, 2 and 3 and exchanged our books to check them. While exchanging our books, Isabella and my hands brushed slightly with each other. I may have not noticed it before, but I could see the faint blush on her cheeks this time. I inwardly groaned. The more this happens, the more nervous I get. I just want things to return to normal. Today was gonna be a long day!

* * *

><p>I've been updating every day but it's only 'cause I'm free. I smell projects coming up. LOL This chapter was really cheesy in my opinion.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'll be darned: Chapter 4

Isabella's P.O.V.  
>"What's so funny about that?" Gretchen questioned me. Adyson just sprouted some weird story about runny noses. I, myself don't understand why I laughed and thought it was funny. It just happened naturally. Gretchen rolled her eyes and sat back on her own seat, which was at the back row. She has grown quite tall throughout these past 5 years. I could see Phineas from my seat. He came in with Ferb, though the latter was already prepared for the lesson. Okay wait, one moment he's entering the room walking ever so casually, next moment he's fixing his sitting position! If God gave me that kind of ability, I'd be running out of this school and into my room. My mom and I had a debate this morning; the motion was 'Why Isabella Garcia-Shapiro should not go to school' . Unfortunately, my mom won. I could see Phineas being all nervous while taking his seat. I wish I never confessed to him. We would be happier then. And now, I'm even more desperate to know what Phineas feels since I've told him mine.<p>

Minutes later, Ms Henry came in. She announced about a school play we have to perform at the end of the semester. I was quite excited hearing that but what made me happier was we could choose what play to perform. Ooh! We could perform Cinderella and I could be her and Phineas could be my Prince Charming! *dreamy sigh* Phineas Charming, how's that? My eyes widened. Gasp! No guy would ever want to perform that and even if we do choose Cinderella, Phineas and I probably won't be the two leading characters! Super gasp! Phineas and I are awkward with each other, aren't we? Sadness filled my heart.

"Psst! Izzy, stand up!" I heard someone whispering. I looked up and saw it was Adyson. I did as I was told.

Soon after, we sat down. We were told to take out our grammar books. I usually enjoyed these exercises but today, I wish we did something light and interesting so I would feel better. We did exercises 1, 2 and 3 and exchanged our books to check them. While exchanging our books, Phineas' hand and mine brushed against each other's. I could feel my face burning. I just hope Phineas didn't notice, not that he ever did. Time passed like that, with the sunshine streaming from outside the window, the revision exercises, Ms Henry's boring lectures and me glancing at Phineas once in a while. At times, our eyes would meet and we'd quickly look away.

[Dear girls (and boys),  
>Don't go around having a crush towards your friends (especially those you see every day) or you'll be feeling like a wreck every time you see them.<br>Love,  
>Girl who's experienced it]<p>

The bell rang after ages and ages of awkwardness. THANK GOD! Hallelujah! I waited for Ginger to come and we'd walk to the cafeteria together with Gretchen and Adyson. Through the corner of...okay, more like through BOTH of my eyes, I saw the Flynn-Fletcher brothers walk out of the room.

Phineas' P.O.V  
>Once we settled down after getting our lunch, Izzy walked in with her friends. Looks like something happened since she was soaking wet from top to bottom. She looked really pretty. I mean what with her hair...not groomed and all.<p>

Ferb's P.O.V.  
>"Phineas, could you please stop smiling like that. Even a zombie will get a heart attack with the way you're smiling and they don't even have hearts."<br>I was freaking out with the way my brother was smiling. Oh Isabella Garcia-Shairo, please let my brother be human once again!

* * *

><p>AN: The inspiration just came to me naturally today. That's why it doesn't look so formal. I noticed the chapters get longer and longer. LOL And I know I'm making Ferb pretty dramatic. I mean it's hard to keep him in character. Though I have a problem keeping them all in character.


End file.
